Heavenly Beings and Shinigamis! well,maybe more
by Kirazu Haruka
Summary: Yakk! Akhirnya gue putusin nih cerita buat ditaro disini! Soalnya kalo di crossover dikit yang liat... well, please R&R! Chappie 4 Updet! ll Discontinued... karena PM lupa lanjutannya gimana /ditabok
1. The Meetings

**Disclaimer:** Gue gak punya semua chara anime atopun manga yang ada di sini. Yang punya...yah yang bikin!! Gue cuman make chara mereka seenak jidat doang kok!! -ditendang-

**A/N:** Well...sebenernya nieh cerita aslinya gue tulis di lawofuekimania. com ....cuman gara2 spam2 BRENGSEK ituh, gak ada yang komen lagi!! Yah udah dipindah ke sini ajah...enjoy read!!

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Pada suatu hari,tengah malam,yang berawan dan tak berbintang,terlihat seorang bocah lelaki kurang kerjaan yang jalan-jalan di tengah ijo dan , dia Ueki.

Seminggu sebelumnya, setelah dia menyatukan kedua dunia (Dunia Kemakmuran dan Dunia Manusia) dan telah pulang dengan tetap polos dan tak berdosa (dan berumur 116 tahun), dia diajak Kobasen untuk bersama-sama dengan teman2 Ueki (Mori,Rinko,Sano,Millie,Sora,Nagara,Haiji,dan Hideyoshi) menginap di rumah kenalannya Kobasen yang ada di kota sebelah, yaitu kota untuk hiburan, gratis maka tim Ueki setuju-setuju saja.

Nah, karena Ueki ga bisa tidur makanya dia jalan-jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja,terdengar suara "BLAMMM!!!!" dari seberang jalan.  
Karena Ueki penasaran maka dia mencari asal suara sampai, dia melihat.......

Melihat....

Melihat.......cowok berambut orange lagi berantem sama monyet raksasa!! (pikiran Ueki)

Karena cowo itu terlihat kepayahan maka dia bergegas dia tereak,

Ueki:Hey........perlu bantuan nggak?!  
Cowoberambutorenz: O.o

Dia rupanya tercengang karena Ueki bisa ,gawat!!Karena cowo itu terlalu shock dia ga ngeliat ada Hollow lain yang dateng!!!Hollow itu mengangkat tangannya,siap untuk menyambar cowo tersebut....

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Me: Oke...segitu dulu dah!! Gue mo coba konsen ke talkshow Death Note yang repiunya udah bejibun dulu.... kalo gak buru2 diupdet, panjang talkshow berikutnya bisa lebih dari 20 halaman MW!! (kok malah curhat seh!!) Eniwei, repiu plis!!


	2. The Craziness

**Warning:** Kegajean dan SPOILERS

**A/N:** Well, thanks buat yang dah ngerepiu chapter 1!! Black-Cat-Yoruichi (iya, tebakan Anda tepat banget. Siapa lagi sih Shinigami berambut jeruk kaya gitu kalo bukan Ichigo?? XD), dan Tie-manganiac-bgt (apa Anda pernah ngunjungin lawofuekimania. com? Nih cerita sebenernya pernah saya masukin ke sana ^^)!! Nih chapter duanya!! Silakan Anda menikmati!! (emang makanan?)

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Tapi cowo itu langsung nyadar dan berbalik menebas Hollow tersebut menjadi dua.....

Ueki: *Gila hebat lagi bikin film ya??*

Truz pas cowo itu naroh pedangnya di punggung, Ueki langsung lari menghampiri.

Ueki: "Waowww....hebaaat!!! *tepok tangan* Lagi bikin film apa?"

Coworambutorenz: "Film?Kamu...bisa ngeliat aku??"

Ueki: "Ya bisa lahhh.....mangnya lo makhluk halus apa aq ga bisa liat?"

Coworambutorenz:*Wadoh berabe nih* "Eng...iyyyaaa....aq abis cosplay....udah dulu yah mo cabut nih!"

Ueki: "Buru-buru banget?Eh tunggu, kalo kamu cosplay makhluk tadi ap-"

Coworambutorenz: *Keburu ngacir secepat kilat*

Ueki: "Buset...dia pake raika yah?Dia manusia langit dong..??"

Ueki yang masih lemot pun ga bisa mencerna apa yang baru aja terjadi....maka dia pun memutuskan buat balik soalnya dah jam 3 pagi...

Ueki: *Bisa ketemu lagi ga yah?Kayanya kami bisa jadi teman baik...*

Dan....nyambung!!

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Me: Well, sori nih chapternya terlalu pendek...eniwei, please R&R!!


	3. The Festival

**Warning:** Spoiler!! OOC!!

**A/N: **Hayaaaahhhhhh!!! Telat bangettt updetnya!! Maap, maap.... lagi konsen lanjutin Talkshow saya she * geplaked* Well, anyway, makasih banget yang dah mau repiu!! Ga nyangka cerita gaje gini masih ada yang mau lanjut baca... hontou ni arigatou!! * bows* mule dari **kuro lunatic **(hyahaha, iya, ga mungkin Ichigo maen film!! XD * ditonjok Ichigo*), **Tie-manganiac-bgt** (lucu? Makasih!!), **vastler75** (tenkyu infonya!!), dan **Black-Cat-Yoruichi **(tolong maklumkan sifat Ueki disini XD)!! Oke gue dah kebanyakan ngebacot... enjoy read!!

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Esok paginya,karena masih libur musim panas maka mereka pun pergi ke festival musim panas yang saat itu kebetulan memang lagi diadakan di Karakura....

Di rumah temen Kobasen (temennya lagi kluar kota, jadi Kobasen dititipin rumahnya):

Mori:"Ueki,ayo cepat pakai yukatamu!!15 menit lagi kembang apinya mulai nih!!" teriak Mori sambil melempar yukata Ueki (yang baru dibeli di toko sama Mori en Rinko en Sora) ke arah Ueki yang lagi tiduran.

BUAAKKKKK!!!

Ueki:"Waow!!Mori, kok yukataku berat gini sih?!Memang punyaku kau pilihkan yang dari besi?"

Mori yang kaget pun langsung membuka yukata tersebut.

Mori:"Oopsss,sorry....ada setrikanya!Tadi baru kucuci dan kusetrika sih!"

Ueki: *gubrak*

Lalu karena Rinko,Sano,Hideyoshi,Haiji,Sora,dan Kobasen (Nagara ma Milie sih kalem2 aja...) sudah menguik-nguik nyuruh Ueki sama Mori keluar rumah (Me:Yup, menguik. Tau artinya kan?) Ueki segera memakai yukatanya dan berlari sama Mori keluar rumah, dan mereka pun dengan riang gembira pergi ke festival musim panas tersebut....

Sesampainya di festival...

Kembangapi: "Siuuut~~JDAMMMM..."

Mori:"Wah...bagus sekali kembang apinya!!"

Rinko:"Iya,lebih bagus daripada yang ada di kota kita!"

Sora:*Ngangguk2 doang sambil teteup makan hamburger*

Sementara para cewe mengomentari kembang apinya, para cowo pun berebut makanan.

Sano:"Heyyyy.....Hideyoshi!!Itu takoyakiku!!"

Hideyoshi:"Iyyaa....bagi dikit pelit bgt seeh??"

Sano: "Dikit apanya?!Kamu udah makan 5 biji tauk!!Balikinnnn!!!"

Haiji:"Oi....bagi takoyakinya dong!!"

Ueki cuma bisa ngeliat dengan muka innocent. Ketika sedang melihat-lihat tempat festival, tiba-tiba...

GDUBRAGH!!

Ueki:"Adow!"

???:"Yikes!!Hati-hati dong kalo jalan!!"

Ueki:"Maaf....maaf....lha??"

Ueki menyadari sesuatu.

Apakah itu????

Jrengjengjeng.......

TBC!!

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**A/N: **Hyah, pendek banget... eniwei, chap selanjutnya Minggu depan saya updet dah!! (Ga janji kalo saya ga boleh ke warnet yah XD) Repiu-repiu Anda sekalian tetap ditunggu!!


	4. The Chaosness

**Disclaimer:** Ueki punya Fukuchi-sensei dan Bleach punya Tite-sensei... kalo gue yang punya, deadline bakal kelanggar terus!!

**Warning:** Spoiler!! OOC!!

**A/N: **Halo, pa kabar smuah?? Oke-oke ajah? Baik, baik.... *digeplak karena gaje* Eniwei, seneng banget fic pendek begini masih ada yang repiu!! Makasih makasih!!

**teacupz':** Huaaa... maap, nih aslinya sayah bikin di forum sih... ntar dilamain dah adegannya.... Janji!!

**IchiRuki Shirosaki: **Siap, bakal sayah panjangin!! Nih udah cukup panjang blom??

**kuro lunatic:** Maap... lagi, beneran kependekan ternyata. Chappie depan Toushirou nongol kok!! Tapi Byakuya belom.... Talkshownya dah diupdet!! Yeahh!!

Ok.... on to the fic!!

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Ternyata Ueki menyadari..... kalau.... HaPenya jatoh pas nabrak orang tadi!! (Me: *gubrak*)

Ueki: "Ah, hpku!"

Hp: *ketendang orang*

Ueki: "Waduh,gawat!"

Hp: *ketendang lagi*

Ueki: "Heyyyyy!!"

Hp: *diambil seseorang*

???: "Ini Hpmu?"

Ueki: "Ah iya,makasih...." *ngambil hp*

???: "Eh?Kau kan... bocah yang kemarin??"

Ueki: "Eh?" *dongak* "Cowok cosplay yang kemarin?!"

Ternyata bakat reuni Ueki bener-bener ampuh.....

???: "Hei,Ichigo! Ada apa?"

Seorang cowo beralis tato dan berambut nanas merah nongol dari balik kerumunan bersama seorang cewe mungil berambut item.

???: "Ah, tidak...."

Mengapakah Ichigo menjawab tidak?????  
Meneketehe.

???: "Siapa bocah ini?"

Ichigo: "Engga tau"

Tiba-tiba, datang Mori menghampiri Ueki sambil terengah-engah. Dan langsung ngomel.

Mori: "Ueki!! Kamu kemana saja sih?! Semua nyariin kamu tau! Kamu ngedadak ngilang..."

Ueki: "Gomen, aku nyari Hpku yang jatuh"

Mori: "Aku kira kamu kecebur di sungai atau kayak dulu ketabrak sepeda roda 3!! Kalau mau misah bilang-bilang dong!!"

(Mulai skarang nyebut nama aja deh)

Renji&Ichigo&Rukia: *Hah?! Ketabrak sepeda roda 3?!*

Ueki: "....Aku udah lebih hati-hati kok. Aku kan waktu itu nggak sadar ada sepeda roda 3 dari belakang"

Mori: "Huh, ya sudah!! Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa! Eh,siapa mereka?" *baru sadar*

Ichigo: "Eh... tadi aku mungut hp dia yang jatoh... dan kayaknya dia kesusahan banget soalnya hpnya ketendang berkali2... ya udah kupungut aja"

Mori: "Ooh... makasih ya sudah bantuin dia! Dia ini memang ceroboh"

Ueki: "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kemarin kamu langsung ngacir pas aku tanya itu makhluk cosplay apa?"

Ichigo: *mampus gw*

Rukia: "Kemarin???"

Renji: "Ichigo,kau tidak menggunakan Kiokuchikan (alat manipulasi ingatan punya Shinigami) padanya?!"

Ichigo: "Mana kupunya!! *bisik*"

Renji: "Ya sudah, kita kabur saja!! *bisik*"

Rukia: "KABUR??!! *bisik berteriak*" (Me:Jangan tanya aq apa itu bisik berteriak...)

Ueki: "Hey, kenapa kalian?"

Bleach chara: *Ngibrit*

Mori: *swt* "Ya sudah Ueki, kita pulang dkk sudah cukup lama nungguin tuh"

Ueki: "Ok"

Mereka pun pulang dengan damai, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.......esok hari, maksudku.

TBC!

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**A/N:** Yah, ini udah lumayan panjang blom? Eniwei, kritik, saran, atau apapun tetep diterima!! See you next!!


End file.
